


yellow specks of happiness for the remembrance of your birth

by luminescentie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday, Gen, headcanons, hints at something, in the future, very very early birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescentie/pseuds/luminescentie
Summary: The avocado tasted bitter, even though it was ripe. She felt as if she was forgetting something important, but like every other thought she had, she shook it off.happy very early birthday best girl!





	yellow specks of happiness for the remembrance of your birth

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler-free i hope?
> 
> i made this for the into the future challenge in dra, i could've made it christmas based but of course i didn't and made into this early birthday ficlet for my best girl 
> 
> headcanons used:  
> -kiyo and his siter have a healthy relationship  
> -angie is kinda lonely  
> -the monomono machines are real and can be used  
> -beta outifts are their future outfits

Angie remembered her graduation as if it was just yesterday.

She remembers quite a lot though as she had painted a few events that had happened during the ceremony, like when Kokichi pranked most of them, Kaede playing the piano, the tennis match between Ryoma and Kirumi, also one of the picture with Himiko hugging her and Tenko but the one which she painted and loved the most was the group picture.

They were all given the pictures a month after the photo was taken. Management told her that it was supposed to take just ten days, but something supposedly happen and when she received the picture, had mustaches drawn over them with purple markers, a writing on the back, 'See you later suckers!'. She still has no idea who did it.

So, she painted one of it. Without the mustaches and without the writing. Spent two weeks making it, with the sketch, lining, coloring and all that. Then, she sent a copy of the painting to every single one of her classmates. She knows they all loved it. Even Miu sent her a smiley face emoji when she received hers, along with 'Thanks artist brat, that gremlin had seriously damaged yours truly's amazing beauty!'

Angie pretends to not know what she was talking about.

The tainted original copy was still on her desk though, sitting inside a gold coated birch frame which continuously reminded her of how sweet and religious she was back then. Well, still is sweet and religious but the picture was filled with lots of memories and nostalgia, so that's that.

She had also used something else now. The painter's smock stayed, but the bikini and skirt was replaced with a long white dress that reached below her knees with a ribbon on her chest, sash around her hips with sandals on her feet. She thanks Tsumugi for getting that for her on her twentieth birthday. Time flies fast.

Speaking of time, six years had passed since the graduation and now she's a twenty-four year old famous artist, making paintings that were put up for high prices on auctions and sometimes even helping Shuichi out with his crime solving by sketching out the crime scene.

And now here she is, in her living room, knees folded together as it served as support for her to draw on her sketchbook, next to her was a cup of coffee and her phone. The television was on, displaying the auction channel with the words 'Yonaga Angie's newest collaboration painting with Shinguuji Korekiyo, 'Statuettes' has been bid for seventy thousand dollars.' on its headline.

She smiled upon looking at it, exclaiming a joyful 'Yahah!' as her eyes sparkled with delight. Most of her paintings usually reach up to fifty thousand, so this was a new one. Some people might not call it a collaboration since only Angie did the drawing, but Korekiyo had helped her by supplying her with the antique statues he had in his collection, so she considered it as one. Atua's prediction was right, this one would be one of her masterpieces.

But Atua didn't tell her that as soon as she got the news, she'd actually get a phone call from one of her friends.

The phone she had next to her lit up with the time 'Saturday, April 18, 6:55 AM' and the name 'Kirumi :333' displayed on it, ensuring her that it definitely was the former Ultimate Maid who had called her up. She quickly takes it and swipes her screen, puts the speaker on and then was greeted by Kirumi's motherly voice which usually have her a 'welcome home' vibe.

"Good morning, Angie." She greets the artist calmingly as Angie continues to scribble around her sketchbook, slipping a small, enthusiastic 'morning' in between. "I saw the news, this is your highest yet, no?"

"Mhmm!" She hums along in agreement, "It is! It is! Angie already knew from the start. Atua had predicted it and told Angie after all!"

Angie could hear slight hesitation on the other side before she hears the maid replying. "I....I see..." Angie could almost feel her shrugging, though she doesn't say anything about it. "Aren't you going to have another meeting with him later? To make another painting about that one antique vase that his sister had got him?"

She remembers the vase, green specked with white, had a few spider web patterns from cracks and was rather brittle. She remembers seeing Korekiyo being happy about it. Though, Korekiyo's sister had gone on another business trip and wouldn't be back for another few days.

Angie nods fervently, despite knowing that Kirumi won't be able to see it. "Yup yup!" She replies again with enthusiasm dribbled all over her words. "After that, maaaaybe Angie will go to Shuichi's detective place and try to get some inspiration, or maybe I can go to your place right now and show you the sketches?!"

Kirumi chuckles nervously, almost as if she was surprised. "I...I don't think I can do that this week, the prime minister wants me to help with a few things."

'Right...' Angie thinks as she looks around her room to find more inspiration whilst she leaves Kirumi on hold after saying a 'hang on just a sec!'. 'Kirumi is helping to serve the prime minister..think Angie! What can you do so that Kirumi can look at Atua's works?'

She then lights up and places herself in a meditating position. 'Atua! Please do something so that Kirumi and I can meet up!'

She continues to do so for a few minutes until Kirumi clears her throat and speaks up again. "But perhaps we can schedule that for next week?" She asks, stopping the artist from meditating as she picks up her phone to her ear. "I can also invite Shuichi if he's not busy with his detective things if you'd like?"

Angie's eyes glimmered with hope as she smiled due to the effort that Kirumi was trying to make. "Oki doki!" Angie replies happily. She then takes off her phone and looks at the time, '7:00 AM', the time for her to get dressed and go on with her schedule, which was essentially just going to a peaceful beach and sketch whatever comes to mind, maybe sometimes go on for a coffee break at a restaurant she knew was made by the Ultimate Chef two years above her. "I'm going now, Kirumi, have to go on with the schedule!"

She hears Kirumi saying 'Alright, i'll talk to you later' before hanging off the call. Then she does what she does. Took a soothing bath with those bath salts Korekiyo had given her for her birthday, did a small five minute meditating session and then took hold of her car keys and bag, and soon stuffed in her art supplies, a few avocados, water, and her phone.

Going outside, she breathes in the air and exclaims "Good morning!", which earned a few angry glares but she didn't mind. All she wanted to do was be happy and make art, just like what Atua has always told her to do.

She then turns on her car, a yellow car with rainbow stickers all over the body and those motivation quotes on the windows of the back. And afterwards, she just went on with her day, going to the beach.

—

And after exactly eighteen minutes and four seconds, surely enough, she arrived at the beach. Anyone could say that it was deserted, but it was just that it was a pretty underrated place. She had talked about the place to her ex-classmates lots of times, so much so that one or two leaving the conversation was normal.

It was one of the places that allowed Angie to relax while not being in her house. The sand was said to be blessed by some unknown fairies said to brought good luck and the seashells were said to be tears of pixies said to brought eternal joy, weird legend, but it was cute. The calm vibes it gave her reminded her of her home, the tropical island that introduced her to Atua himself. Sure, there was no blood sacrifices or plant attacks, but the outdoor environment itself was enough for her.

She actually had a schedule on where she'd go to sketch. Monday was the Hope's Peak's school grounds, Tuesday was a nearby park where she'd often see couples or kids playing, Wednesday was a home break, Thursday was on top of a cliff designed for excursions, Friday was the Ultimate Chef's restaurant, Saturday was the beach and Sunday was another home break. Though it was all spent with either meditating, praying to Atua, chatting with her friends or drawing.

She'd breath in the fresh sea air as she listens calmly to the ocean waves. Humid weathers might not be her thing but all that just reminds her of her home. The only difference being that she isn't in control of anything like how it was in her island.

She'd admit, sometimes she felt lonely but it was fine, she'll just put on a smile and go on with her usual day in the island. But when she was in the public or with her friends she was much more able to express her happiness, if it made sense. Atua used to be her only 'friend'. Even though he might not be able to save her from everything, but she supposed that all changed now.

She'd visit the island once in awhile, they had another chief by now and they'd ask her if she was going to get married soon or if she'll ever stay there permanently again. She thought she would go back but after having her paintings showcased she decided it was alright to stay there a little while.

Never thought a little while would turn into six years but she was fine with it.

She shakes the thought off her head, then continued her scribbling on the sketchbook as she takes out one her avocados and nibbles a part of it lightly.

The avocado tasted bitter, even though it was ripe. She felt as if she was forgetting something important, but like every other thought she had, she shook it off.

—

She sighs after a few hours of sketching and bit off a part of her last avocado. The sky was turning to an orange hue and she was planning to get up and return home.

She did have a few sketches, like reimagining the pixies' crying produced seashells and how the fairies would have blessed the sand, but they were still rough sketches and not even lined yet. Plus she needed to make it on a canvas so she was stuck on stage one of her painting making process.

She dusted off the sand from her smock and got up. She takes her phone fromher bag and puts it in her pockets. Taking up her bag and turning her heel to go back to her car, she pulls out her car keys to turn on the yellow vehicle.

"A-Angie?!"

Until that happened.

She turns to her right and there was two neck length black-haired men, one was using a dark green military-style uniform with a chain hanging over the shirt and knee-high black boots which had a zipper lining the front and two straps over it with a mask and an eyepatch on his face and bandages on his hands. The other person wearing a white shirt with a red tie under a buttoned black shirt overalls with the same colored jeans and a hat on top.

More precisely, they were two of her former classmates, more precisely Korekiyo Shinguji and Shuichi Saihara with the anthropologist giving death glares to the detective.

"Oh!" Angie lit up slightly, trotting over to them and smiled. "Kiyo! Shuichi! What are you two doing here? Did you two come here to Angie so that you can present a blood sacrifice yo Atua?"

Shuichi jumps slightly and looks almost flustered. "N-no! We weren't!" Shuichi says almost forcedly, then nudges at Korekiyo who had his arms behind his back. "R-right Kiyo?"

Angie hears Korekiyo mumble something in between 'Your behavior is making you look weird, fool.' but just continued to listen to what they said. "A-Ah, yes. Angie. Shuichi is right. We were at the local café and decided to stop by here."

"Ooh, I see I see!" She replies, nodding thoughtfully. Though, it intrigues her since they had no drinks or plastic bags. Sure they could've just drank one there but from what she knew, Shuichi would get a cup of Oolong or Ginger Tea home whilst Korekiyo get some of his own Cleopatra's Pearl Cocktail, but both didn't seem to have any on them.

She steps forward to Korekiyo, practically shoving Shuichi aside and looks around at the both of them before staring back at the anthropologist. "Where is it then? Can Angie have one of your cocktails, Kiyo?"

"N-no Angie!" Shuichi barges in again, this time crashing between them. "Y-you see, Korekiyo would love to share! But...uh..."

"My sister is sick, and she'd like to have all of these, to heal her." Korekiyo continues his sentence, to which the detective nods to. "She does this a lot now."

"Then why are you placing your hands behind your back?" Angie keeps questioning, still suspicious of the two's behavior. "Angie has seen you without your bandaged hands, so has Shuichi, soooo?"

She sees Korekiyo sweating, and not because of the mask because Shuichi was also sweating but none seemed to budge. So, she decided to just use her secret weapon.

"Guys, look! A seesaw!"

Korekiyo drops whatever was on his hands to the ground as he turns around and Angie successfully took the thing from the sand before Shuichi was able to.

What was in his hands was two brand new pendants, one of an avocado and the other a seashell and a jar that was filled of the sand and a few seashells from the beach and a memo. Shuichi quickly took it from her hands a few seconds after before she was able to read it however and hid it behind his own back.

"Ooh! Who's that for?"

Shuichi chuckled nervously. "K-Kaede and...Rantaro! You know, because Rantaro reminds us of an avocado!"

Angie furrows an eyebrow. "And Kaede reminds you of a seashell?"

Shuichi pauses, blinks once, twice, but then nods again. "Y-yes! Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go home! Kiyo has his sister to take care of, remember? See you Angie!"

Shuichi then drags Korekiyo away as she waves at them. They seemed frantic, as if they wanted to get out of the conversation quickly. Though, there was something so peculiar in their sentences that she can't put her point on.

Was it the pendants? The jar? The not making sacrifices for Atua? No sights of the drinks? The part where his sister gets healed by the cocktails? Or his sister getting si-

"Hang on..." Angie mutters to herself, remembering something. "Isn't Kiyo's sister on a business trip?"

Angie ends up going home with many questions in her mind.

—

Once Angie reaches her house, she parks her car, quickly turns it off, makes sure no once can break in, then pushes the door open in her lights out house tiredly. She tries to turn on the lights but fails, probably a broken circuit.

Tossing away her bag somewhere, she maneuvers her way through the walls and into her bedroom.

She then reaches her hands out and for a split second she hears a voice that sounds like Shuichi squealing, but was probably someone outside who conveniently sounds like him.

She bumps into something, presumably her bed, and her hand comes across something familiar, as if she had touched it earlier, like...a jar and two pendants. She wraps her palm around them and plucks something off, most likely a post-it note.

She takes her phone and shines the light on it, illuminating the small corner of which the memo was present. "Happy...birthday?"

The light shines on and all her classmates jumped up from weird corners from all around the room, each smiling.

"Happy birthday Angie!"

Angie spent the night sleepless, but with all smiles.

her artist life might just consist of waking up, eating, breathing, drawing, sleeping, repeat, but in times like this, she's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> how did they all get into angie's house?
> 
> ouma's lockpicking ;D
> 
> also yes i'm aware that i posted this on january 4 when her birthday is in like three months


End file.
